Kuroko Takuya
by Bommie
Summary: Kuroko Takuya is Tetsuya's 19 year old older brother who just got back from London. With his return, Seirin and the rest of the GoM are finally able to learn more about the secretive phantom player. A fic whose plot starts slow.
1. Chapter 1

A guy with sky blue hair and eyes wearing a plain black shirt, dark washed jeans, and blue basketball shoes waits in front of the airport's conveyer belt for his luggage. Though he is wearing sunglasses, everyone couldn't help but notice him.

He has his hands inside his jeans' pocket, patiently waiting for his baggage. He has long legs, a lean shape, pale skin and a mysterious but alluring aura surrounding him. Foreigners, locals, males and females all stop to take a look at him.

"He looks so cool!"

"Is he a model?"

"Maybe he's an actor!"

Are the words that everyone said, unconsciously surrounding the man who didn't even spared them a glance. He bents down to pick up a black leather luggage and an expensive and branded travel bag.

When he turns around, he stops when he sees the crowd all looking at him with curiosity. One of the girls pushed their friend to him. The girl blushes while he stares down at her in confusion.

"U-um," The girl stutters, "Can I have a picture with you?" The girl looks down, scared of being denied. When she heard the man say, "Sure", she looks up to see him smiling with a face carved by angels and was about to faint when her friends all rush up to him.

The other people also came running to him. "What's your name? And where did you come from?" The girl asks, feeling joyous that she was able to have a picture with him.

"Ah, I'm from London. And my name is Kuroko Takuya."

* * *

When practice is finally over, Riko and the others parted ways. Before heading home, the coach of Seirin decided to visit the nearest Adidas store. All day, she is itching to head to said store to buy the newest pair of shoes that is currently being modelled by a Japanese.

When she entered the store, Riko immediately spotted the shoes, but someone is already there looking at it. The guy looking at them is really tall, and as her estimations can say, he is about six feet and two inches tall. He also has the same blue hair that reminded her of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Riko walked towards the guy and the shoes she is setting her eyes on, but when the guy looks at her, Riko immediately stops on her feet, thinking, 'Uwah! Is he a model!' He stares at her in confusion, and when he stepped towards her, he asked,

"Miss, are you okay?" Riko blushes at the sound of his voice. Not really deep, but husky enough to make her melt. "Ah-ah! The shoes… Er…" Riko stammers. The guy's eyes travelled from her to the shoes.

Upon understanding, he returns his focus on Riko and smiles, "Ah, you want it to?" Riko nods, blushing harder at the dazzling, modelesque, smile. "U-un."

A saleslady approached the guy with a bright smile and hands him a similar pair, "Sir, here it is, size eight." From the way the woman made their hands touch when she handed the shoes to the stranger made it obvious that she finds him dashing too. Well, everyone seems too with the way the other shoppers have their attention on them.

"Thank you," He says, "I'm going to buy them now." The saleslady looked confuse, "Eh? You're not going to try them on?" He shakes his head, "No. Please just wrap it up." When the saleslady left, Riko couldn't help but saying, "You don't look like a size eight."

The stranger looks at her again before chuckling, "You're right. I'm not a size eight. It's for my brother." Before going to the cashier, the stranger says, "I'll see you around miss."

Riko blushes one last time as she watches him walk away.

* * *

"I'm home." Kuroko says, more to his self than the people inside. His father is away in a business trip of some sort, and his mother, well; she is busy with her job too. Everything in the house is normal, except for the fact that someone answered him.

"Tetsuya-chan!"

Only one person called him with a –chan. There standing in front of him is his older brother Takuya with a big smile on his face. "Aniki." He says eyes wide and jaw dropping a bit.

Takuya bents down to hug Kuroko and lift him up from the ground, "Tetsuya-chan, I really missed you. But we're together now!" He hugs the other more tightly, burying his nose in Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko smiles, returning his brother's hug, "I missed you too, Aniki." Putting his younger brother down, Takuya tugs on his wrist before Kuroko can even properly place his shoes on the shoe rack.

"Come on, Tetsuya-chan. I bought a lot of stuff for you!" When they arrived at the living room part of their house, a number of paper bags in all kinds of sizes stuffed the sofa, floor, and table.

"You didn't have to buy so much." Kuroko tells his older brother. Takuya scoffs, "Tetsuya-chan, we've been separated for four years, so of course I need to buy lots of stuff," Then with a smile, he adds, "Actually, there are more in my old room."

Kuroko scans the entire room and sees more paper bags, even at the dining table. When Takuya followed Kuroko's gaze, his eyes lit up in anticipation to show it to Kuroko, "I just bought those at the dining table today. When I came home, I saw your dog, and I just had to buy him something. Of course, I also got something for you."

Speaking of #2, he is currently asleep inside wooden shelter that is placed near the stairs of their penthouse apartment, house, whatever.

"Come on, you got to see it all."

* * *

After three hours of trying out everything Takuya got him, Kuroko finally had the time to order Chinese take-out. Trying out all the clothes, shoes, hats, accessories and all kinds of stuff is a lot more tiring than practice, if Kuroko is being honest.

If he can remember, Takuya had got him at least twenty pants and forty shirts along with twenty shoes. Kuroko haven't even opened the paper bags lying on his room, as Takuya had said earlier.

As it seems, Takuya had been buying stuff for him ever since he left, and some of the clothes didn't even come from his pocket money but from the brands he models for. Being a model apparently made his older brother hit the motherlode.

But Kuroko is at least thankful Takuya got him stuff he is interested in like books, sports magazines, music albums and lots of DVD's. Electronics were out of the question since Takuya always air mail him the newest gizmos, which he barely has time to use.

"You lied and said your arrival is in three weeks." Kuroko announces after swallowing the food he ordered. Takuya shrugs, slurping on iced tea, "Tetsuya-chan, you should just be happy I'm here."

Kuroko sighs, setting his plate down, "Its weird having you here now when we were just talking over the internet two days ago." His eyes stayed on Takuya's who just gave him a sheepish green, "You know me, otouto. I like surprising people; just like you do."

After finishing his food, Kuroko stood-up, "I'm going to sleep now. I need to wake-up early tomorrow." Takuya scowls at him, "I came back to spend more time with you, you know." Kuroko stayed silent before smiling at his brother mysteriously, "Why, you can't think of other ways to spend time together?"

Takuya's eyes widen, finally understanding him. He stands up too with a big grin on his lips, "Yes, yes, let's sleep!" Kuroko just watches as Takuya takes his plate and throws it on the bin.

He turns to Kuroko again, "Well? Let's sleep!"

* * *

That morning, Kuroko barely had time to prepare for school since Takuya is acting with his usual spoiled brat attitude and didn't want to let Kuroko get away from his arms. When Kuroko said that he'd never let Takuya sleep on the same bed again, his older brother jumped away from him, scowling but finally letting him go.

To think that a pretty boy who always give the impression as the nice guy who is the dream of every parent is actually a spoiled and blunt guy who always get what he wants made Kuroko smile.

So when practice came and go, Kuroko is still yawning. Since it is a Friday, it's understandable why the others are dressing up casually. But what is not understandable is why Kuroko is also dressing up. After all, he is practically the most anti-social person in the team.

Wearing skinny jeans, a blue v-neck underneath a blue and white striped hoodie, white sneakers and a purple Jansport bag on his back, Kuroko's team mates couldn't help but think that he might be going to a date.

"Going out, Kuroko?" Kagami asks with a teasing grin. Kuroko stares at him and answered without hesitation, "Yes." The others stopped and watched as Kuroko exited the locker room, his phone on hand.

When the door shuts, Koganei says, "I wonder what kind of girl Kuroko is dating?" Kiyoshi grins, "Well, we can always grill him tomorrow about his date."

* * *

"I never should've agreed to this." Kuroko tells Takuya as he finally catches up to Kuroko after taking a picture with the fifth girl that had asked for a picture. It hasn't been an hour yet, and Kuroko already wants to go home.

Takuya rolls his eyes, "Tetsuya-chan, don't be a piss ass." Then, Takuya grins, and Kuroko sighs, "What are we supposed to do anyway?" When they met at the fountain situated in front of the mall, the first thing that happened is Takuya questioning Kuroko why he didn't wear the Adidas shoes he bought him, in which Kuroko responded with silence.

Then after walking inside, all they did is to stop every time a girl asks for a picture with Takuya. Rather than refusing them, Takuya is very nice to all of them.

"Um, excuse me!" The two turned around, and Kuroko distances himself when a girl asks for a picture with Takuya. 'Sixth girl of the day.' Kuroko thinks with exasperation.

Takuya is just the kind of person who is very nice to strangers, and when you become close to him, he starts acting like a different person. He is also the type who doesn't remember 'insignificant' people, which is practically everyone he meets.

Takuya walks toward Kuroko with a smile. He encircled his palm around Kuroko's wrist and drags him around, saying, "Say, let's watch a movie?" When they were out of sight of the squealing girls, Takuya sighs and looks down at his younger brother, "Tetsuya-chan, do I even look like a celebrity to you?"

"Yes." Is Kuroko's straightforward reply. Takuya stops for a while before grinning, "Glad you agree." Kuroko sighs again, "You're vain." Takuya shrugs, his hand moving down to Kuroko's hand now, "For a good reason."

* * *

Proud to say this fanfiction is the 100th story submitted in the Kuroko No Basuke archive. This story is inspired by a picture at deviantart. All credits go to that person. If you want the picture of Takuya, I can send you guys the link.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko Takuya have similar traits; such as being straightforward and blunt, same hair, eyes and skin. But after that, everything else is different. Takuya views most people as insignificant and forgets them in an instant, while Kuroko is more considerate.

Takuya is vain, Kuroko could care less. And most of all, Takuya stands out a lot, as if he has an LED sign hanging above his head with the words 'Notice Me', while on the other hand, Kuroko is like air; invisible.

They just got done with the movie that Takuya barely cared about. All he remembered was that he was trying to get Kuroko to hold hands with him and failing to do so. Right now, they're in line at a fast food chain to eat before strolling around again.

"Tetsuya-chan, you let me hold your hand in public, so why not in the cinema?" He asks with a pout. Kuroko spares him a glance before going back into looking at the menu boards. Takuya glares at his younger brother, but it didn't even last fifteen seconds.

He extends his arm and encircles it around Kuroko's neck, pulling the other boy closer to him. "Tetsuya-chan, don't ignore me, or I'll really get mad!" He threatens, giving Kuroko (who is finally looking at him) a smile.

It kind of reminded Kuroko of Kiyoshi; the man might smile at you at whatever you do or say to him as if he is some sort of saint, but on the inside, he is thinking of ways to do the most evil stuff to you (legally, of course).

Kuroko knows Takuya wouldn't kill him, but if there is one thing Kuroko is afraid of besides Akashi, then its Takuya. In some ways, underneath that face-carved-by-angels of Takuya's, is someone really scary.

Takuya's grip around Kuroko tightened, his smile changing again into a pout, "So? Why not hold my hand inside the cinema? I think it's nice!" Kuroko kept silent for a while before giving Takuya a response, "I never hold hands in the dark."

Kuroko watches as Takuya's expression changed into indifference before he is grinning again. Takuya bents down to rub his cheek against Kuroko's, "Tetsuya-chan, you're so cute." If Kuroko didn't know Takuya is his sibling, he'd think that the guy is Kise's older brother.

When it's finally their turn to order, the cashier's eyes widen, "Ku-Kuroko!" Said person blinks at their captain, also surprised that they'd meet like this, "Ah, Hyuuga-senpai." Junpei's eyes travel up to meet Takuya's.

"Kuroko, is he your-?" Before he can even finish, Takuya interrupts him by saying, "Boyfriend? Yep." The other female cashiers look at the commotion and gasps, thinking that it's a shame someone who looks as good as that is gay.

"He is my older brother. And I'd like to order Set C with the milkshake promo." Kuroko tells the other, completely ignoring the now confused Junpei. Takuya smiles innocently at the bespectacled teenager, "I'll have the same as Tetsuya-chan."

Takuya had to snap his fingers in front of Seirin's captain for him to recover from the shock. He turns to his younger brother, asking, "Is it weird that we're siblings?" Kuroko shrugs, "I don't know."

After saying their order on a microphone, Junpei hands them a tray of their milkshakes and a number. "Your other orders will just be served." Before leaving, Kuroko says, "See you tomorrow, senpai." Junpei can only nod, watching as the two siblings walk away.

'Who knew Kuroko had a brother? As harsh as the truth may be, he is definitely one good-looking person.' Junpei thinks before snapping out of his reverie and greeting another customer in line.

Back to the two, they were just sitting there occasionally sipping on their milkshakes. No one talked, but Takuya kept on smiling at Kuroko. At first, Kuroko was smiling back, even just with a small smile, then it got annoying, especially when Takuya would try to grab his hand.

"Aniki, why are you so obsessed with holding hands?" Kuroko asks bluntly, looking up at his brother who is sipping on the shake. Takuya didn't answer and ignores Kuroko's question. With the way Takuya is not speaking, Kuroko became curious. "Aniki." He said again.

Takuya shrugs, smiling, "Nothing. We were separated for four years; of course I want to hold your hand. I missed the days when you were just a kid and you would never let go of my hand, even when you're peeing or eating." Kuroko didn't buy it, but not wanting to pry more, he just nods.

When their order arrived, the two returned to their usual antics with Takuya trying to get intimate with Kuroko whilst the other is ignoring his advances. "You're obsessed with bromance too." Kuroko mutters. Takuya laughs, "Yeah, I know."

Already finished with eating, Takuya just watches Kuroko, "I really missed you as a kid. You were more into bromance than me, you know?" Being the blunt and straightforward person he is, Kuroko nods, "I remember."

Takuya giggles, in which Kuroko raises a brow, "What?" His older brother's giggles become louder by the second, making the people around them to look. Of course, the curious people just smile at the two, seeing that Takuya does look cute when laughing. Kuroko agrees, but would never say it out loud.

"Remember the times when you won't go to sleep if I don't kiss you?" Takuya tells the other, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. On the other hand, Kuroko can't see what could probably be suggestive with him kissing Takuya good night, "So?"

Takuya pouts again, sighs, and crosses his arms, "Man, you sure grew fast, Tetsuya. You completely changed." Feeling his brother's seriousness since he didn't used the suffix –chan, Kuroko ponders for a while about what he should say, or maybe just leave it hanging.

Seeing that it would be awkward if he wouldn't say anything, Kuroko surprises Takuya by saying, "I still love you," He tells the other with a straight face, "That didn't change."

Takuya didn't even give Kuroko time to finish his meal when he stood-up and pulled Kuroko by the arm. Once they were outside, Takuya lets him go and leans at the rails; looking down at the throng of people walking around.

Kuroko walks toward his brother, standing next to him. He copies Takuya and also places his arms atop each other on the rails, "Aniki?" Takuya didn't say a word, but he did brush his hand on his hair; though it reverts back into place.

"You know what, Tetsuya?" He starts. Kuroko motions for him to continue by not saying anything. "Tetsuya, you're too cute for your own good. If I was any other person, I'd kidnap you."

Kuroko can see Takuya blushing, though just by side view. "Is it because of what I said?" Kuroko asks, poking Takuya's cheek. "I was just surprised, that's all." Kuroko poked his cheek again, "I mean it, Aniki. I still love you."

Takuya scowls at him because of the poking, "Of course you love me you brat. Why wouldn't I?" Kuroko couldn't help the smile on his lips as the blush on Takuya's cheeks betray the arrogant tone of his words.

Kuroko didn't say a word and just continued on poking his older brother's cheek.

"Tetsuya-chan, if you don't stop that, I'll hold your hand again." Takuya warns, though grinning now. Knowing that all the seriousness is gone, Kuroko didn't listen to Takuya and instead replies with a, "Hm."

"If you don't stop, I will kiss you." He threatens once more. Kuroko stops, and he couldn't help but showing more emotions when Takuya scowls at him, "You shouldn't have stop. That way, I could finally earn a kiss from my baby brother."

Kuroko shrugs and began walking away. Takuya whines, catching up to Kuroko and taking his hand, "Haha, lucky!" Kuroko didn't made signs of hating Takuya's touch, instead, he squeezes his brother's hand, "Nothing changed with me," Kuroko mutters, "Just the physical appearance."

Takuya smiles genuinely at Kuroko, "I know."

* * *

Omake

"Tetsuya-chan, nothing changed right?" Takuya asks. They were both inside a taxi cab, on the way home.

Kuroko nods, "Nothing." Takuya smiles and encircles his arms to hug Kuroko, "So, we can still take baths together?"

When Kuroko didn't reply, Takuya looks at his brother's face, "Tetsuya-chan?"

"Please stay away from me."

From the front seat, the driver is extremely confused.

* * *

Thank you to those who read this story. Like described by Fujimaki Tadatoshi himself, Kuroko is very blunt, so I think he wouldn't have trouble expressing his emotions; especially since Takuya is his sibling. Look forward to the appearance of many other characters. Feel free to point out my mistakes since I didn't proof read anyway.

Special thanks to Aleude-san of deviantart. He/she is the person who made the drawing of Takuya and gave me permission to use it. Also, the link to Takuya's picture is on my profile, and I even made it as this story's image cover.

P.S: Would YOU want a pairing in this story? Some are asking, but I want everbody's opinion on this one before I make a pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Kuroko left the house early for basketball practice this Saturday morning, Takuya has no other choice but to just enjoy solitude. To be perfectly honest, Takuya enjoys being alone (though being with Kuroko all the time is a massive exception).

A bark coming from the ground distracts Takuya from the novel he is reading that he found earlier resting on Kuroko's bookshelf. Looking down, he sees his brother's dog, Tetsuya #2, looking up at him with the same irresistible eyes as Kuroko.

"What?" He asks #2, placing the small basketball bookmark at the page he stopped reading and closes it. The dog points his head towards the direction of a blond woman looking entirely out of place in the public park.

He stares at her in ponder; her appearance and clothes all posit that she is not Japanese. The woman exudes confidence, not being demure one bit. The woman looks up from where she is sitting at, and as Takuya thought of her, she smiles at him.

It took the woman a few seconds before her eyes widen. She stands up from the bench she is sitting at and ran towards Takuya, ignoring the fact that she had stepped on some of the flowers.

When she is standing right in front of him, the woman says, "I know you." She says. Takuya smiles, "Are you from London?" The woman sat beside Takuya and shakes her head, "Nope. I'm from America, but I know about you. Takuya, the famous model, right? I would never expect to see you here."

"Since you already know who I' am, may I know your name?" He asks her. The girl smiles back, "Alex Garcia. Feel free to call me Alex."

* * *

Takuya is used to meeting new people everyday, and sometimes even going out with them. It is the reason why both he and Alex Garcia didn't have trouble warming up to each other. They both decided that they could eat together since Takuya's only companion is #2.

The two are now sipping coffee outside the café since no pets are allowed inside. Alex noticed the dog, and of course, she has also noticed the jersey that the dog is wearing.

"Takuya, by any chance, do you play basketball? Your dog is wearing a basketball jersey." Alex asks and points out to Takuya. The blue-haired teen thinks for a while before replying, "Sometimes, I guess. But I'm not particularly obsessed with it like my brother. He is the one who owns #2 here and plays basketball."

'#2? Where have I heard that…?' Alex's eyes widen for the second time as her mind precipitates who Takuya is talking about.

"Takuya, are you talking about Tetsuya Kuroko?" Alex watches as Takuya pauses for a while before nodding with a grin, "Yeah! You know him?" Alex thought it might just be a coincidence, but Takuya confirmed it already himself.

Come to think of it, they have the same hair and eye color and pale skin. Still, Alex is still frozen in surprise. Who would've thought that such a famous model who captures attention everywhere he goes is the older brother of someone invisible?

Once she regains her sense again, Alex hurriedly takes her phone out and dials a number, "Tatsuya! We are going to visit Tiger! I'll buy you food along the way!"

"Ah, sorry. But this is not Tatsuya. But I can join you on visiting tigers if you buy me food."

"Hah?"

* * *

Riko is having a nice day. No pink-haired girls with big breasts appeared, not even any ex-players of Teikou came to seduce a certain blue-haired player of hers into joining their team. Her boys all did a good job and were now inside the locker room, and they are even not complaining about her food.

But of course, someone had to ruin her day. Actually, Riko doesn't know if she should be ecstatic or annoyed. The boy she met back at Adidas is currently standing in front of her with a bag of sweets, but he had two extra baggages in the form of Alex Garcia and Murasakibara Atsushi.

"What are you two doing here!" She screams at Alex and Murasakibara. After popping a piece of candy in his mouth, Murasakibara says, "This woman said we will visit tigers and will buy me a snack along the way. I was hungry so I agreed."

"I didn't have a choice, actually…" Alex mutters, "And like I said, we're visiting Tiger! Not a tiger, as in an animal, but a human!"

"Miss, are you the coach of Seirin basketball team?" Takuya asks with a polite smile. Riko nods, trying not to blush, "Er, yes, that's me. Uh, how are you? Did your brother like the shoes?"

Takuya looks confused, and so is Alex. Murasakibara ignores them and continues eating.

"Huh? What shoes?" Takuya tilts his head to the side, not really knowing what Riko is saying. Riko looks surprised, "Wah! You don't remember me? I was at the Adidas store!" Takuya scratches his head and laughs nervously though he is also used with girls who claims to have met him though he can't remember them, "Sorry, but I' am very forgetful."

Alex sighs a bit before turning back to Riko, "Is Tiger and Tetsuya Kuroko here?" She asks. Murasakibara opens a bag of chips before saying, "Eh? So we're here for Kuro-chin?" Takuya looks at the purple-haired giant, "You know Tetsuya-chan?" He asks with a grin.

All three of them looks surprised at the affectionate way Takuya addresses Kuroko. Alex understands him, but Riko and Murasakibara are both curious and confused at the same time.

"Kuroko-kun, come out of here!" Riko shouts at the direction of the locker rooms. If the locker room door didn't make any sound, then they probably wouldn't notice that Kuroko is already working towards them.

He stops right in the middle of his steps, a small distance separating him from the four. His eyes stops on Takuya, who hands the leash to #2 to Alex before running towards his brother, "Wah, Tetsuya-chan!"

Takuya encircles his arms around Kuroko's neck. Since he is taller than Kuroko, he has to bend down for him to rest his cheek on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko didn't looked too much surprise, but still, he feels quite annoyed that Takuya is being too affectionate in front of his coach, his former teammate, and his current teammates former teacher. "Ah, Aniki."

Murasakibara stopped munching his chips and Riko looked like she has seen a ghost. Alex, now seeing the two together, can see the resemblances, and with Takuya draping his self all over Kuroko, it seems that his presence is bigger now.

The locker room door opens again, revealing Kagami Taiga. "Oi, Kuroko! Don't just leave your water bottle on my towel!" Kagami stop when he sees Takuya. "What the hell?"

"Tetsuya-chan, your teammate has weird eyebrows." Takuya comments loudly. A vein pops at Kagami's head, "Why you! Who do you think you are! Let's settle this with basketball!"

Rather than complying to Kagami's challenge, Takuya ignores him. "Hey, Tetsuya-chan, after this, we can go out again and eat."

"Aniki, you seem to know a lot of the people around here." Kuroko tells him. Takuya raises a brow, "Hm? Who?" Kuroko sighs inwardly, remembering that Takuya forgets people easily.

"Kurokochii, who is that man!"

They all turn towards the all-too familiar voice of Kise Ryota. The blond is glaring at the siblings, and Takuya could only grin. "Why, Tetsuya-chan, you have so many suitors fawning over you," His grip around Kuroko tightens, "Sadly, I don't like sharing."

"Kise-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asks monotonously. "Kurokochii, that doesn't matter! Who is he! Uwah, Kurokochii!"

'Why do so many people keep popping out?' Kuroko thought, suppressing an out-of-character groan to come out of him.

"Listen, he is mine." Takuya says to Kise with a smug grin. This irked Kise more, "I don't believe you! Kurokochii is mine!"

"Kise-kun, he is lying." Kuroko knows that if he doesn't comment, the situation will get more out of hand. "Kuro-chin is right, Kise-chin." Murasakibara adds, surprising Kise. "Ah, Murasakichii? You're also here?" Murasakibara shrugs, and before he can talk about tigers again, Alex sighs and face palms. "This is what I get for being so nosy…" Alex tells herself.

* * *

I'm not that happy with this chapter since too many characters appeared. It didn't go the way I wanted it since the idea for this chapter was on my iTouch (which got stolen at the mall). Also, be reminded that Takuya and Kuroko are siblings (since most of you keep wanting them to be the pairing). You can still suggest the pairing to me.

I encourage readers too to write their own KnB stories. If you want me to read yours and review it, tell me with a review or a PM. By the way, I didn't proof read this since I don't have much time left for me anymore. School is such a hindrance sometimes.

I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read this. I also value your interest towards this story. And yes Asa Taiyou-san, I' am fourteen. To those also wondering about my age, well, there you have it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko hoped that the simple misunderstanding that occurred would end in a good way, but no, it didn't. Instead, his wonderful older brother made it worst by accepting Kise's challenge in basketball.

The two-on-two game between the Kise-Murasakibara pair and the Takuya-Junpei (since Kuroko didn't want to join) pair got Riko curious about Takuya's skill in basketball and had decided to let them have their way and compete.

Looking at the way the game is going; Riko wonders where Kuroko Takuya can even get the guts to provoke the two ex-members of the Generation of Miracles even though he and Junpei are losing badly.

Sure, he is tall, but so is Murasakibara. His speed is average, and Riko doesn't even know about strength since all Takuya does is to pass the ball to Junpei. Riko is kind of expecting him to have a super pass like Kuroko's, but sadly, he doesn't have that kind of technique.

From the sidelines, Kuroko watches as his brother plays with an unreadable expression on his face. Deciding that he wants to finish this already, Kuroko taps Riko and says, "Coach, can I change with Hyuuga-senpai?"

Riko shrugs, not really caring, "Sure, go ahead. Your brother sure talks big when he can't even do much." Kuroko smiles a bit at Riko's words. "To think that I thought such an idiot is handsome…" Riko mutters.

When Kuroko stepped in the court, Kise grins, "Ah, so you called for back-up? Prepare to lose, Kuroko Takuya! I won't let you win because Kurokochii is helping you!" Murasakibara just ignores them all and pops a candy into his mouth before running inside the court too.

"Aniki, let's play basketball together." Kuroko says to his older brother, looking up at him straight in the eye. Underneath the expressionless face, Kuroko can hear his heart beat faster. He knows what Takuya's answer will be, but it wouldn't hurt trying.

Takuya's cheerful and happy expression disappeared. His lips curl into a mocking and pained smirk before he turns around and walks away from Kuroko, "You know that if there is one thing I can't give you, it's that, Tetsuya. You know that I hate basketball."

Takuya's face becomes happy again and he shouts, "Alright, Kise-chan, I give up! You win already, okay?" Kuroko watches as Kise banters with Takuya who replies with sharp and witty responses that just kept annoying Kise to no end.

Kuroko turns around to hide his face from view before taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"_If there is one thing I can't give you, it's that, Tetsuya."_

"_You know that I hate basketball."_

Kuroko swallows the lump on his throat as he recalls all the other times Takuya played basketball with everybody and only passes just to annoy them. He recalls how he will agree to play basketball with anyone except him.

Kuroko exhales before turning around again. He walks back to the locker room without anyone noticing him while Takuya familiarizes with everyone so fast it almost made Kuroko jealous of how he could never be a people person.

After getting himself cleaned and dressed properly, Kuroko exits the locker room to find the gym empty. His phone beeps in time to see a message from Riko saying, 'Went to eat. If you feel like going, then come to the barbeque house. Already went ahead since Bakagami is a piss ass when hungry.'

He didn't felt bad that they left him; in fact, he felt pitiful for them into having to calm down a hungry Kagami.

Kuroko puts his phone inside his red sports bag and began walking out of the gym. Once he got outside, a voice stopped him, "Tetsuya." Kuroko turns to the side to see Takuya leaning on the wall. He stares back at the same blue eyes before turning away from them to close the gym doors. # 2, not wanting to be forgotten, barks in recognition.

"Ah, let me help you."

After that, not a single word was spoken. A silent agreement was made that they would ride the taxi. The driver looked at the two in confusion as they both look out opposite windows.

When they both arrived at home, Takuya drops his jacket and kicks off his shoes. He plops at the sofa and covers his eyes with his arm. Kuroko sighs inwardly and picks up Takuya's shoes to place it at the shoe rack together with his shoes.

Kuroko carries # 2 on his arms and brings him to the wooden dog house near the stairs. The husky immediately enters the house to sleep; giving out the message that he doesn't plan on eating since Kuroko was about to fill his bowl.

Takuya sighs loudly and sits up from the sofa, "Tetsuya." Kuroko turns to face him, waiting for Takuya to continue talking.

"I'm not sorry with what I said, but don't ignore me, alright?" Takuya says, looking straight at Kuroko. The younger of the two smiles a bit. Takuya never says sorry, and hearing that from him is already a great achievement.

"I never said I would ignore you." Kuroko replies simply. Takuya grins and stands up from the couch. He walks up to Kuroko and hugs the other, "I'll make it up to you."

"If you let me go, it'd be enough." Kuroko mutters. Takuya laughs, "Sorry, but you know yourself that I'm not that simple."

Kuroko looks afar as Takuya babbles. It's their usual routine whenever they have a little squabble including basketball. Takuya never apologizes, and Kuroko is expected to always understand him.

Sometimes, he wants to just shout at his brother to stop being stuck in the past. But every time he tries to open his mouth and tell Takuya off, he will feel guilty and be attacked with the memories that reminded him of why Takuya hates basketball.

It hurts him how his older brother, who was his very first 'light', and the person who taught him how to play is the one refusing to play with him now; not to mention also hating said sport.

* * *

Midorima grunts in annoyance as he reads another message from Kise regarding Kuroko and someone called Takuya. When he first received the text from Kise that his ex-teammate has a boyfriend, his lucky item fell from his hands and broke (since it was glass) making his supposed unlucky day (that can be countered with the lucky item) more worst.

The green-haired player enters inside the tent of the fortune teller who he visits every month. Call him OCD, but Midorima needs to be prepared for everything that will happen to him. Visiting his fortune teller is always nice since he can be extra prepared for the events that will occur to his life.

The woman with the piercing on the middle of her forehead smiles in knowing. There is no need with greetings anymore since Midorima have been going to her ever since his parents brought him to her.

Midorima takes the seat in front of the fortune teller and gives his hand out. Automatically, the woman takes it and closes his eyes.

When she finished doing her stuff, she clears her throat and says, "Most days will go smoothly while the bad ones can be countered with a lucky item. For the main occurrence that will keep you occupied is that you will be helping two family members reconcile a broken piece of their relationship. Once this piece can be cleared, everything will be good for the two and will benefit everyone around them including you."

Midorima thanks her and gives a small price of money as thanks. He goes to the usual coffee shop he hangs out in to read and drink some needed caffeine.

He enters and the staff smiles at him in greeting. He orders and sits at his usual table. He didn't take his book out quickly. Instead, Midorima places his jaw on his palm and thinks about what the fortune teller said.

'Help two family members?' The waitress appears and hands Midorima his order, black coffee, before he returns into pondering the words of the woman, 'It can't be my parents since they never had any problems. So, who?'

* * *

I have to admit that this chapter is a challenge to write considering how busy I' am with balancing school, my social life, and my love for this manga. I admit that everything seems fast and the supposed unintended drama felt too quick, but a review from someone had me thinking of new ideas (it was from XXXChibisuke). She asked if maybe, Takuya is the basis of Kuroko's light and shadow stuff, and I thought, 'Why not?'

I give my gratitude to all those who review.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kuroko woke-up, he was greeted by breakfast served and made by Takuya. It looked simply delicious, but it didn't have any impact towards him though. It wasn't bland, nor did it taste bad, it just simply tasted normal. Trust Takuya to put more effort toward physical appearance than taste.

"Today's a Sunday," Takuya says after swallowing a piece of bacon, "What do you want to do?" The older Kuroko watches his younger brother expectantly.

"I'd like to stay home." He replied. Takuya frowns, "How boring!" Kuroko shrugs, "You can do what you want. It's not like you need to do what I'm doing."

The other pouts at another witty remark from his younger brother. "You know, I didn't waste my money coming all the way back here from London to be rejected by you of all people." Takuya tells him.

"I didn't ask for you to come back." Kuroko tells him bluntly. Without knowing the impact of his words toward the other, Kuroko ignores how Takuya looks at him weirdly.

"Ah, Tetsuya-chan, why do you have to be so mine?" Takuya stands up from his chair to kneel down at Kuroko's side. Kuroko looks down at him with indifferent eyes, "Just let me be for today. I'm not as carefree as you are."

"Tetsuya-chan, you become colder towards me day by day."

Kuroko watches as his older brother cleans up their dishes. With an idea, he announces, "Fine. Let's go to the aquarium." Takuya places the plates down the sink so fast Kuroko was almost scared they shattered.

"Really? Finally! Thank you, Tetsuya-chan!"

* * *

They haven't even got out of the apartment when it started raining. Kuroko turns away from the door and says, "Ah, it rained. I'll just go back to my room and read." Takuya didn't let him move an inch by encircling his arm around Kuroko's neck.

"Sneaky little brat. You knew it would rain, didn't you?" Takuya asks him with a raised brow. Kuroko smiles a bit, thinking of the many times he agreed on Kise's invitation of 'dates' when he knew the weather would be bad on that day. 'Of course, Aniki is not stupid.' Kuroko thinks.

"Rain or shine, we're going out of this house." Takuya tells the other cheerily with a smile reminiscent of Kuroko's merciless ex-captain.

As they ride the elevator, Kuroko starts a conversation by saying, "Aniki, you're like an ant. You just can't stay put. Are you ADHD though mom and dad never bothered telling me?"

Takuya shrugs, "Well, back in London, I'm always out and about. There was never a time I stayed at home for an entire day." Kuroko looks at him with his scrutinizing gaze that made most people conscious.

When they got out of the elevator, Takuya tells him to wait. Kuroko nods and just watched as Takuya exits the building to call a cab.

In a span of a minute, the two of them were settled inside a cab and were on their way to the aquarium.

* * *

Kuroko, though his expression is still his usual poker face, is actually enjoying himself. Takuya, for his younger brother's sake, tried not to walk away and drag Kuroko to someplace more interesting.

But of course, being his usual self, Takuya was not restricting himself to complain. "Tetsuya-chan, this is so boring. Let's go somewhere else." Kuroko stopped sipping on the vanilla milkshake he bought earlier to speak.

"Please keep your opinions to yourself, Aniki. Other people are enjoying themselves, so don't let your remorse get to them." Kuroko tells him honestly.

His blue eyes scan the room and sees families and friends enjoying themselves. Kuroko would've been more happier if only Takuya is also enjoying himself.

"The location shouldn't matter.." Kuroko mutters. Takuya looks down at him with a questioning glance, "Huh?" Kuroko shrugs, looking afrar, "Wherever we are shouldn't matter, as long as we are together. Even just inside the house, being with Aniki is already enjoyable."

As Kuroko kept on walking, Takuya stopped; frozen in place. Kuroko, before he can even turn around, was already tackled by the other. Kuroko was thankful though they didn't fall.

"Tetsuya-chan, stop saying such cute things!" As Kuroko pushed Takuya away, he heard a familiar voice from behind him, "Kuroko?"

Standing there behind him and Takuya holding an entire bag of assorted sea creature stuff toys is Midorima.

"What are you doing here, Kuroko?" Midorima asks the smaller teen. His green eyes travel to Kuroko's much taller companion who also shares a weird resemblance with his ex-teammate regarding hair and eye color. Kuroko follows Midorima's gaze and comes to an understanding.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, this is my older brother Takuya. And to answer your former question, we are here to see the fishes."

Well. Obviously they were here to see the fishes. Midorima coughs, "Of course you were. It was a rhetorical question anyway." Kuroko nods, then asks, "What about you Midorima-kun? Are you here for the fishes as well?"

Takuya, though finding his brother's question funny, didn't emit a sound as he watch the conversation between Kuroko and his friend called Midorima.

"I'm here to buy lucky items." Midorima replied plainly. An awkward silence passed, and so Takuya decided to intervene.

"Well, Tetsuya-chan, shouldn't we be going now?" He says with a smile. Kuroko nods, "Sure." He glances to Midorima who turned around and bid him farewell. When the green-haired ace shooter was out of their sights, Takuya looks at Kuroko strangely.

"You have quite weird friends. I mean, a lucky item is supposed to be a one type of thing, right?" He asks, confused. Kuroko shrugs, "Don't talk bad like that about others if you're also the same." Kuroko tells him bluntly.

Takuya frowns, latching himself on Kuroko again, "No need to be so mean!"

* * *

Sorry for a late update. I got really sick and only had the time now to update. I was supposed to make it more lenghty and detailed, but I guess I got too lazy. I promise though that next time, it'll be a more better chapter. By the way, there will be more Midorima next chapter.


End file.
